Christmas Exchange
Christmas Exchange is the second episode of the ninth season of The New Girl, Colt, Reformed. The episode details the events of Matteo's arrival to Centerscore. The episode was released on December 29, 2011. Synopsis There's a new face in Centerscore! Who is it? Find out in this episode! Plot A few days after Christmas, Zoe and Howard are preparing for an afternoon hike when receives a text message from Matteo. He leaves her another cryptic message, leaving Zoe confused. At the Ericson household, Erik decorates his house in preparation for Matteo's arrival. Matteo hands him socks as a present and plans to deliver a gift to an unknown person. However, Erik puts a stop to his plan, having already planned himself a tour of Centerscore for Matteo. Matteo explains that he transferred to Centerscore for Zoe. After a series of failed relationships, this further confirmed his belief that he and Zoe were meant to be together leading to his transfer. He announces that he would be going to her house to surprise her and proclaim his love with the gift he got her, a necklace. He's confident that she would choose him over Howard. In spite of their plans, Erik states that their only vehicle is his bike with a side car attachment which he calls the Erik-Mobile. They bike their way to Zoe's house. Matteo climbs up to Zoe's window as a romantic gesture, in spite of Erik's hesitance. He knocks on the window, surprising Zoe. Entering her room, he explains why he came to Centerscore. While she is flattered, Zoe asserts that she is with Howard and that she would not allow his appearance to alter the state of their relationship. Hearing this, Matteo wonders whether coming to Centerscore was a mistake. Just then, Howard enters the room. Matteo explains to a critical Howard why he is here and thinks to himself of another time where he could give Zoe the necklace. He proposes he and Zoe catch up this afternoon and declare that the three with Erik could go on a tour of Centerscore. While Howard declines to, Zoe agrees to because of his grand gesture and for the sake of old time. Howard agrees to, on the conditions that Erik is also present. In Howard's car, Matteo chooses to go to downtown Centerscore as a way of reminding Zoe of Paris. For the next hour, Erik takes them on an exhibition of the city and surrounding areas, with landmarks such as where Paul Revere was shot in the Freedom Festival, the street where Howard lives and Centerscore High. There, Erik leads them to the gym, where Zoe sees Jessica, Maria and Nicole, despite that there was no practice. Jessica tears down a poster that says 'Relationship Vs. Rebounds.' When Zoe asks what was going on, Jessica refuses to disclose to her the details. Meanwhile, Matteo is upset to see that Zoe has an entire life without him. Next, they go to the neighborhood pool where the swim team is practicing, commanded by Coach Kessler. The swimmers are given a break and Zoe and Howard talk to Sam. Matteo asks about Erik's crush, Sara Kessler. Erik discloses that he thinks he loves her, but believes she does not feel the same. Matteo encourages Erik to talk to Sara and still plans to talk to Zoe. The final stop on the tour is an Italian restaurant for dinner. While they wait for a table, Howard inquires about Matteo's relationships after Zoe. Matteo explains that after dating so many girls, he realized he could not find happiness with any of them. Zoe is visibly upset by the number of girls he dated, unbeknownst to her that he dated them all to forget about her. Paige, Penelope and Madisenn from Monarch Prep all then enter and Howard ushers Paige to meet Matteo, again upsetting Zoe. Taking note of Zoe's jealousy, he pushes Paige away. After having their meal, they walk out into the outdoor courtyard. Before they part their ways, Matteo seeks to speak to Zoe privately. He gives her his gift and promises to return home and forget about her if she answers that she does not have any feelings for him. Zoe avoids the question, abruptly leaving. Matteo interprets this as meaning she may still have feelings for him. He decides to stay in Centerscore. Bonus Scene The next day, Erik returns to the community pool after swim practice. He confesses his feelings to her, however she denies him, not returning the same feelings for him. He sadly trudges away. Characters Category:Episodes Category:Year 4 Category:The New Girl Category:Season 9: Colt, Reformed